Evil Ryu vs Orochi Kyo
Their dark sides have taken over, their power increased and their mercy thrown out the window and into a volcano. Who will prevail in this clash of corrupted fighters?! The Interlude Iori Yagami crashed through a building and landed face-first onto an alleyway unconscious. Ryu, overcome by the the Satsui-No-Hado and surrounded by a dark aura, jumped through the holes Iori made and punched Iori in the gut for good measure. Evil Ryu looked up and saw someone staring at him in curiosity. Unbeknownst to him, this fighter was Kyo Kusanagi who had just defeated his opponent when Orochi intervened and cursed him with the 'Will of Gaia's' blood, turning the Scion of the Flame into Orochi Kyo. Orochi Kyo had his hands in his pocket as purple flames surrounded his feet. An intense silence occurred save for the occasional explosion in the distance. 'Another useless Mortal!!!!!' Evil Ryu yelled with bloodcurdling ferocity at Orochi Kyo who pointed a finger gun at him in response. 'Another loser huh? Your friend over there didn't last too long!' Orocho Kyo taunted in an unusually Demonic voice then pointed back to an unconscious man lying face down in the stone pavement. Evil Ryu didn't see much through the red in his eyes and as such launched a Hadoken at the pyrokinetic. It made impact though when the dust cleared Orochi Kyo stood there with an eyebrow raised. 'Really? That's it?' Orochi Kyo spoke in boredom. He waved his fist up and a purple flame pillar erupted beneath Evil Ryu unexpectedly. Evil Ryu simply shrugged the attack off and lunged at Orochi Kyo with a fist. The Melee Enter the heat of battle... Go for it!!! (60 seconds) Orochi Kyo blocked then broke off first and hopped back. He charged forward with a lunge kick followed by an uppercut and a blowback. Evil Ryu was pushed back from the attack then stomped the ground as he phased through a purple flame spark. Evil Ryu Shoryuken'd Orochi Kyo then used descended with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Evil Ryu kept his assault going by grabbing Orochi Kyo and kicking him down and firing more Hadokens from the air at his grounded opponent. Orochi Kyo vanished in a blur and reappeared right above Evil Ryu and slammed the latter down, causing a small hole in the ground where Evil Ryu crash-landed. Orochi Kyo vanished in a blur once again, this time reappearing right in front of Evil Ryu and roundhouse kicking him in the face. (50 seconds) Evil Ryu spun back from the attack. He shook off the blow and stomped the ground again causing a small tremor in the alleyway. Orochi Kyo stumbled from the tremor and Evil Ryu took the opportunity to phase right behind him. Evil Ryu punched and kicked Orochi Kyo in the back then ended the combo with an Axe Kick and a flaming Hadoken. Orochi Kyo was blasted back from the AWESOME COMBO and face planted onto a car. He recovered just in time to avoid another Hadoken which exploded the car. Orochi Kyo was propelled forward from the explosion and used the momentum to drop kick Evil Ryu back into a wall, which cracked under the force. Evil Ryu angrily fired another Hadoken which was countered by a purple flame pillar. Dust rose up from the collision of the projectiles and Evil Ryu couldn't see a thing. (40 seconds) Orochi Kyo broke through the dust cloud and punched Evil Ryu in the face. To his surprise, Evil Ryu looked more angry than in pain as he Shoryuken'd Orochi Kyo once again. Mid-air they traded punches and kicks. Orochi Kyo got the upper hand when he spun Evil Ryu towards the ground and planted a heel in his stomach, sending Evil Ryu crash landing on Iori Yagami's fallen body. Orochi Kyo landed back down and duck to avoid Iori Yagami's body being tossed at him. Evil Ryu used this as a distraction and jump kicked Orochi Kyo in the ribs. (30 seconds) Orochi Kyo felt some of his ribs cracking, grabbing Evil Ryu's leg and slamming him down onto the ground followed by an elbow on his skull which cracked a bit. Orochi Kyo hopped back as Evil Ryu stood up, clutching his head dazed. Orochi Kyo charged forward and threw some purple fire punches then blue mist waved off him as he grabbed Evil Ryu by his black Karate-gi and setting him on fire. Orochi Kyo followed with even more purple fire punches then double kicked him into the air. He charged an Orochinagi then let it loose as Evil Ryu fell to the ground, blasting the World Warrior before he could even touch the stone pavement. Evil Ryu flew a good distance from the fire-blast, flying in the air past a couple of people spectating the fight as he landed onto a parked car. (20 seconds) Evil Ryu recovered rather quickly, rolling to the side as he evaded a fire punch that exploded the car. Evil Ryu charged up then fired a whole barrage of small Hadokens at Orochi Kyo. Orochi Kyo blocked some of the Hadokens however many more struck him, pushing him back against a truck. While he tried to recover, Evil Ryu rushed in and launched a combo of punches and kicks ending when he punched Orochi Kyo right into the truck's gas mane. The truck exploded, blasting Evil Ryu back as fire engulfed the area they were in. Evil Ryu stood up. 'WEAK!!!' He yelled as he stomped the ground. He turned his attention to the spectators in the distance. One was Summoner Rydia of Mist and the other was the Legendary Knight Odin and his horse Sleipnir. The spectators began to slowly back off as Evil Ryu turned his full attention towards them. (10 seconds) 'Hey!' Kyo's NORMAL voice was heard causing Evil Ryu to turn back around. Amdist the flames of the destroyed truck, Kyo Kusanagi stood. He was injured as burn marks and cuts reigned supreme all over his body. 'It's me you're after! Not them!' He yelled. The last of his purple flames surrounded his fists as he charged forward. Evil Ryu stomped the ground and phased forward with the intent of using the Raging Demon on the uncorrupted Kyo. Kyo waited and waited and waited until Evil Ryu was close to him. At the last second Kyo avoided the Raging Demon by rolling forward past Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu turned around to see a flame spark blind his eyes as Kyo bent down backwards then flew to Evil Ryu with great speed, flaming fist first. Evil Ryu turned around just in time to see the flaming fist drive right into his face as a massive fiery explosion engulfed him and Kyo. KO!!!!! The Aftermath and Preview The explosion died down and all that was standing in the midst of flames and ashes was a tired and injured Kyo breathing heavily. 'Bastard...' He said before falling over. Rydia rushed over to his side despite Odin's warnings. Rydia wrapped Kyo's right arm around her and helped him up to his feet. 'Who.. Are...You?' Kyo looked at her and muttered in surprise. 'My name's Rydia and I'm here to help you!' She replied back and carried him over to Odin. 'Why are you helping him?' The Knight asked as Rydia and Kyo neared him. 'Dude, I probably just saved you from that guy and you're gonna be hostile towards me?' Kyo stupidly asked back. Odin reached for his sword but Rydia stopped him. 'Odin, I just need you to help me get him to somewhere where someone can help him! Rydia pleaded with the Knight. Odin sighed then motioned for Rydia and Kyo to hop onto Sleipnir's saddle. Once they got, Odin beat Sleipnir's reins, jolting the mighty steed to go fast. They searched all around the city for awhile before coming across a pub whose lights were open. Rydia and Kyo got off, Kyo almost falling flat on his face as he got off. Rydia turned to Odin. 'Thank you Odin, for everything.' She thanked the Knight who nodded in thanks. 'Will you remain here for the time being?' Odin asked the Summoner. 'Yes I think I- sorry, we will.' Rydia nudged her head to the injured Kyo. 'Very well I shall be off.' Odin spoke then prepared to ride off when Rydia asked another question. 'How will I find you?' She questioned and Odin, under the Knight's helmet, smiled. 'Don't worry. I'll find you.' He stoically answered back and rode off in the distance. Rydia watched for awhile then went to Kyo's side and knelt down beside him. 'Are you okay?' Rydia asked the Scion of the Flame who gave her an annoyed look. 'Of course I'm not!' He spat out before actually spitting out blood. Rydia smiled apologetically then wrapped his arm around her and hoisted him up. 'What's your name?' Rydia asked as they neared the pub. Kyo turned to Rydia. 'My name's Kyo. Kyo Kusanagi. Who do you think's inside?' He told her. 'People.' Rydia said, stating the obvious and making Kyo smile a small smile. They got to the entrance and Kyo kicked the door open. Inside was a man in a white trench coat, white cap, white pants and brown shoes. Gold chains on his coat ringed as the man and the werewolf beside him, in purple pants and a yellow belt, turned their attention to the pair who backed away in shock. The werewolf folded it's arms and grunted. 'I won't bite or devour you. Now what's the matter?' It spoke in a deep voice mch to Kyo and Rydia's surprise. 'My friend here needs a healer!' Rydia spoke up. 'Nah I'm fine... Hey who are you staring at?! Kyo spoke to the man in a white trench coat. 'Kyo no! You can't fight right now!' Rydia scolded her injured companion. 'She's right. There's a medical kit in the back.' The man stoically said. Kyo seemed ready for a fight but Rydia stopped him and dragged him to the back room of the pub. Along the way she stopped and turned to the werewolf and the man. 'I'm sorry, it's just that my friend here's a bit hotheaded.' Rydia apologized then dragged Kyo to the back room much to his protests. 'And that's how me and Rydia here got into this pub and met those people!' Kyo nudged his head towards Jotaro Kujo, who was sitting on a stool by his lonesome, and Jon Talbain, who was standing by a wall with his foot raised and his arms folded, as he finished telling his story to Josuke Higashikata, Naoto Shirogane, Mega-Man and Pyrrha Nikos, who were all sitting in the same table as Kyo. 'Quite the story you have there Kyo.' Josuke said and brushed his pompadour. 'You're a good guy from you come from right?' A very cautious Pyrrha asked Kyo. After her near-death encounter with Cinder Fall, Pyrrha was obviously scared and reluctant around any pyrokinetics she would come across. Kyo raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah?' He told her and Pyrrha sighed in relief. 'Might I ask why?' Kyo questioned her. 'It's a long story...' Pyrrha replied back, folding her arms and looking away. 'Well it's not like we don't have time to kill now, so why don't you tell us?' Mega-Man exclaimed. Pyrrha turned to him then to the rest of the table's inhabitants. 'Fine I guess. It all started with a fight with this woman named Cinder Fall...' Pyrrha reluctantly started. The Results This melee's winner is... Kyo Kusanagi!!! (Plays Esaka Continues, KOF XIII) Kyo Kusanagi: Face the flames of the Kusanagi!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Fire Users Category:Street Fighter characters Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:Has a Dark Counterpart Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music